Are You In Love Yet?
by AnonElsa
Summary: No one knows what your relationships will with people you just meet, although every once in a while you find a miracle, some one you tell everything to without thinking twice about it. Elsa and Anna are each others miracles. {Rated T for language}


There was a room that two strangers casually exchanged not-so-secret glances with each other, both of them women who had deep pasts that neither would care to share with anyone; but every once in a while a miracle happens and you tell someone things you wouldn't dare to mention to anyone else. These two were each other's miracles, they didn't know it yet, but they will figure it out soon enough. The funny thing is, when you meet someone, you're never sure of their future influence on you, you often don't think of how the first meeting can set up so much of your future relationship with someone, and these two women had no clue either. One woman, on the east side of the restaurant, she had freckled skin and ginger hair, she was with a group of what she called friends, while in reality she couldn't stand them. The redheaded woman sipped at her diet coke as she looked at the blonde woman who sat in the corner of the restaurant who looked at her in a knowing way which made her blush softly, she hid her face in the menu as she tried to figure out what she wanted. The blonde smirked to herself as she took her jacket off, pulling the pen out of the pocket and wrote down 'Ditch these bitches and come join me, pretty sure I have more to say than what lipstick colours are in this season -Xoxo ~Your not-so-secret admirer' and made her way to the bar that happened too be right next to the redhead's table and 'accidentally' ran into her and dropped the napkin on her lap.

"Ohh my bad, so sorry. Please let me buy you a drink ma'am." She said as she noticed the other girls around the redheaded one start to make snobbish faces, the redheaded girl didn't make that face though. Elsa smiled and went to the bar and smiled at the bartender. "A raspberry sweet tea and, I uh- dunno a.. Its pretty early still so maybe a mimosa, the thing with champagne and orange juice right?" Elsa asked as she looked over at the table where she saw the redheaded girl excuse herself and make her way to Elsa's table. The blonde woman grabbed the two drinks and made her way to the table and set the to drinks down and gave the redheaded girl the alcoholic drink. "So whats your name sweet heart?" She asked as she looked down at the woman's hands noticing an engagement ring. "And how long have you been closeted?" She asked bluntly as she looked back up at the beautiful freckled face.

"My name is Anna, a-and I'm not gay." Anna said nervously as she sipped at the drink, her face blushed deeply as she looked at the blonde woman. Anna wasn't gay, at least she didn't think she was, but she would admit that Elsa is very attractive, no matter sexual orientation. "I'm not gay, I'm getting married to a local weatherman." she said with a small smile on her face as she looked down at her ring and played it before taking another sip, trying to convince herself. The freckled girl had always been attracted to other woman but in a way she thought was harmless until now, where she would gladly leave her Kristoff in exchange for Elsa, which honestly scared her a little bit.

"But do you love him?" Elsa asked hearing Anna's voice falter slightly. "Because I could get married to the waiter and still be hella gay." She said laughing softly. "Shit I could even fuck him and _still_ be hella gay." She said smiling at the redhead who nodded at what Elsa said. "Okay.. are you _in_ love with him?" She asked with a small smirk as she watched Anna take a few more sips. The blonde woman smirked softly before she slid her fingers through her hair as she watched Anna carefully, admiring the way the light hit her face in an almost angelic way. "If I believed in angels or god, I'd swear you were one." Elsa said trying to flirt a little which earned her a blushy Anna.

"Are you a fuckin' psychologist or something?" Anna mumbled not answering Elsa's question because she wasn't sure herself, the redhead sighed softly. "Guess you did have more to say than which lipstick colours are in this season." She said laughing softly as she thought deeply about her question, trying to remember the last time she actually felt an intimate love for Kristoff, but failed to do so. "No. I'm not in love with Kristoff." She said more answering herself than Elsa, she sighed softly and shook her head as she set her drink down. "But I'm not gay." She said defensively and looked out the window to see her friends leave and wave to her goodbye.

Elsa looked out the window as well, as soon as her friends left the plain of sight she kissed Anna lovingly, it lasted a few moments, no more than the average kiss, but when Elsa pulled back Anna kissed her again. The blonde smirked softly and explored Anna's lips passionately and pulled back again. "Yeah you're gay, or at least gay for me." She said cockily and wrote down her name, number, and and address on a napkin with a small smirk, as she looked at Anna who looked half scared. "And yes I am a fuckin' psychologist, if you want some free help, and you happen to be in my neighborhood, stop by some time, I could be a friend, your psychologist, a girlfriend even, so.. stop by anytime." Elsa said with a happy smile on her face as she wiped the lipstick off of her mouth. "And by the way.. this colour _is_ in this season." she said with a small smirk as she grabbed her stuff and left a few dollars on the table she was sitting at. After she kissed Anna's cheek to say goodbye she left simply and walked to a near by motorcycle and got on, waving goodbye to the redhead still in the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Later that night Elsa was walking around her small apartment and was surprised to hear the familiar bzzz of her call box so she pushed the voice call box and said "Dr. Hart isn't available at the moment, her work hours are from 7 am to 9 pm, with a lunch break at 12." She said before releasing the white button. Elsa went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple before hearing the same bzzzzz sound, she sighed heavily and pressed the white button again and said "Unless it is a medical psychological emergency please leave Dr. Hart an e-mail and she will respond to it as soon as she can." She released the button again and bit into the apple before her phone rang and she sighed angrily. "Melissa better not be having an anxiety attack." she said disgruntled before answering her phone to an unfamiliar number. "Dr. Hart here, how may I help you?" She said sighing, she knew her clients only used this number in a state of emergencies.

"Ohh, I met this girl today at 34th Cafe on Broadway.. She gave me this number.. I may have gotten it wrong but she also gave me this address." Anna said frustratedly. Anna had taken the time to come up with this lame excuse of going out with some college buddies to Kristoff so she could come here. She hoped she didn't read the address wrong, she hoped that Elsa hadn't given her a fake address. In a few seconds Elsa walked downstairs and opened the door to let Anna in. "Dr. Hart? Hnn Fancy." She said laughing softly and took off her coat and shook the snow off of herself and smiled at Elsa who walked upstairs with the redhead, Anna giggled softly at the sight of Elsa in her pajamas. The redhead was welcomed into apartment and looked around to find a bowl filled with AA chips. "What are these?" she asked Elsa curiously as she held up one.

"Ohh they're AA chips, I'm an alcoholic- a recovering alcoholic but nonetheless an alcoholic." Elsa said as she poured out a cup of tea for Anna with a small smile on her lips. "Been clean since I was 16. Doesn't get much easier from day 1 to day 3650." She said laughing softly and poured herself a cup of tea and walked over to the redhead who was sitting on her couch. "Feel free to put on the tv, I put my chips there to make myself remember my rock bottom." She said and gave Anna a cup of tea and put Anna's coat on the wrack after setting down her own glass. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna put in a frozen pizza in the oven, haven't had dinner yet." She said as she got out her pizza, she put the oven on to the right temperature and shoved her food in it after opening it and throwing away the garbage. "Would you like some?" she asked earning a shake of the head from Anna.

"I told Kristoff I was with some college buddies and might not be back until tomorrow." She said as she turned the tv on and then got up, carefully sipping her mint tea as she looked up at the diplomas on Elsa's wall. "Wow I guess I went to Harvard." She said shocked as she looked at the other accomplishments she had made, Dean's List, Top of her class, Valedictorian, ectt. "Wow I guess my college buddy was a smart cookie." She said amazed. The redheaded woman looked at Elsa's credits with a shocked expression. "I went to Notre Dame for Law studies and barely passed the Bar." She said laughing softly. "I wasn't a very good defense attorney, I'm not good at lying." She said shaking her head softly and sighed softly as she sat back down and watched the tv as Elsa sat down next to her with a small smile.

"Do you need a friend or a psychologist, because the girlfriend offer comes after that ring comes off." She said respectfully and looked at the redhead who smiled softly at her. The blonde smiled softly and sipped at her tea when suddenly Anna started crying and the blonde woman set their teas down on the table and hugged Anna in her arms lovingly. "You need a friend don't you?" She asked and Anna nodded slightly as she wrapped her arms around the slim waist of the blonde. It took a few minutes and a couple shushes, and even a few tissues for Anna to be brought back to her state of calmness.

"Its too late to leave Kristoff isn't it?" She asked herself and sniffed heavily, she didn't want to be stuck in a loveless romance two years from now with a kid on the way when there was someone out there she would have wondered what would have happened with them. The redhead sighed heavily and took a deep breath in. "I mean the wedding is in a couple months and..." she said rambling on and on about ho she was stuck, the redhead's busy lips were crashed upon by a pair of soft familiar lips that had made their familiarity this afternoon. The red head kissed back yearning for more but knew it wouldn't happen. "What was that for?" Anna asked as Elsa pulled back for a third time today.

"Its never too late for anything. I'll even be there for you, as a friend, if you want to leave Kristoff. If you don't, I understand and I will not push you any further. But know I will always be there for you, even at your wedding." Elsa said softly and tucked Anna's hair behind her ear so it wasn't in her face. "I will always be next to your side if you want me to." the blonde said and pulled Anna close to herself and rubbed her back comfortingly, the redhead sighed knowing she had to do what she needed to do.

"Will you come with me to my house?" She asked looking up at Elsa, the blonde doctor nodded happily and excused herself to stop her pizza and get dressed as well. The two girls took a taxi to Anna's house as her nervousness got bigger as they got closer to the blonde man she needed to tell the truth to, and she needed to tell the truth to herself which she had been denying for a long part of her life.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you're gay?!" Kristoff asked a bit angrily as he looked at his now ex fiance and a random girl he had just met today. "You're not gay Anna, I know that." He said thinking about all of their intimate interactions with each other. "Like Valentine's day last year." he said softly so the blonde woman couldn't hear them, the blonde woman cleared her throat awkwardly as she watched the two people quarrel about their sex life, as a sex therapist she had information that could be very valuable to the two people arguing.<p>

"A gay woman can have sexual interactions with a man she has no feelings and or affection towards without thinking twice if she has not identified herself as gay, or if she has, has a very open mind about trying new things. Sex is often attached with a sentimental value when in reality it is a ways of reproduction and for humans it is also a way to pleasure yourself and your partner or partners." She said as-a-matter-of-fact way. The blonde woman was glared at by the blonde man who had made it very clear that this conversation didn't include her. "As a gay woman myself, I have had sex with men before, but wasn't pleasured by the experience, nor the romantic relationship I had with them." She said in a cold way to him. "So Anna could have had sex with you and felt nothing towards it or yourself." She said as she glared back at the cold man that she was surprised that Anna could even stand to be with. "Listen she loves you, but she's not in love with you."

"SHUT UP." He yelled at Elsa and punched the wall next to him angrily. "You think you can walk into my home and just take Anna away from me with that factless bullshit spewin' from you mouth." He said angrily and slightly spit in Elsa's face, Anna pushed him away from the blonde woman and hit his chest softly while Elsa wiped her face dry. "How dare you fuckin' come around here trying to justify you brainwashing my bride." He said angrily at Elsa.

"Ohh objectifying Anna as an object you own and obtain is a sign of an abuser. People that refer to their spouses or children by 'my wife' or 'my kid' are usually abusers. And its not bullshit, its fucking science you dumb shit." Elsa said and groaned heavily as she got up from her spot at the counter. "If you really love her you'd let her go." The blonde woman pointed out and walked over to Anna. "Listen, just tell me what you need me to grab okay?" She asked the red head.

"Just go to my closet and grab some clothes okay?" Anna said as she continued to try to calm Kristoff down, the blonde woman walked in the hallway and opened doors until she found the master bedroom and grabbed what looked like some of Anna's clothes when a stranger popped out of Kristoff's bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, Elsa looked at him laughing as it all clicked. The blonde man walked to the door frame and shook his head as he whispered profanities. "So I don't cheat on you with a woman and I'm the bad guy." Anna said as she saw the man she knew all too well. "Well I'll be damned its like Brokeback Mountain in fucking New York City." She said laughing softly as she walked over to Elsa and kissed her passionately. The blonde woman pulled Anna close by her waist as she kissed her back lovingly, for a chance Anna was the one to pull back, the red head reached inside Elsa's pocket and felt a business card poke at her finger so she pulled it out and handed Kristoff the card. "You might need that bud." She said patting Kristoff's chest. Elsa looked around the room with a shocked expression and excused herself out with the redhead and carried her stuff out with her. "Can't fucking believe him."

"Statistically the reason why he lashed out at you was because he was mad that you had come out to him and he couldn't do the same. As well as his reactions to your past intimate relationship." She said trying to comfort the redhead, who had suddenly stopped in front of her. "Hey, you okay Anna?" She asked her and moved so she wasn't in front, Anna was crying softly. "Ohh- Okay stop being a statistical asshole, you need a friend not a therapist." she said and hugged Anna tightly and rubbed her back lovingly. "He was a douche bag. I'm glad you left him on your own terms, its better that you left him because you wanted to, not because he was cheating on you. People that leave because they were cheated on often feel regret and are more likely to go back to that person." She said as Anna hit her slightly. "Right, being a statistical asshole."

"You said it not me." Anna said it crying softly, the redheaded woman sighed heavily and sniffed as she lifted her head to look up at Elsa with an almost pained expression, "Why?" Anna asked sadly as she looked to Elsa for an answer. "Why would anyone do this?" She asked as she bit her lip looking in Elsa's wise bright blue eyes for hope.

"I could give you a whole list, but I could never figure out why anyone would cheat on you." Elsa said, she earned a small smile from the beautiful redhead. "A sexy, confident, beautiful, charming, smart, woman... why would anyone want to fuck that up?" She asked and laughed and let go of the redhead and held her hand. "Can you hail the cab because I have you shit." Elsa said laughing and kissed Anna's cheek softly and lovingly. "Hey Anna.. Are you in love yet?" Elsa asked as she looked over at Anna with a small smile.

"Yeah I am... You?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah."


End file.
